Electronic word processing systems permit users to create complex documents that can be reviewed, edited, and shared by others. Similarly, other productivity applications permit the creation of electronic documents such as spreadsheets and slide-based presentations.
Cloud-based, or hosted, word processing applications that execute from within client-based web browsers to access server-based documents, have become very popular recently. A cloud-based application can be beneficial in that it is presented in a browser, which almost all computer users fully understand, it can be accessed from a variety of far flung computers, and from a variety of users, including by multiple users collaborating at the same time on the editing of a document. However, browser-based applications may also include a number of limits because browsers may seek to cabin the accessibility that applications have to an underlying computer system, and rendering is limited to whatever the browser is capable of doing.